The present invention relates to a cassette tape recorder, and more particularly to an improvement in the accuracy in the positioning of a forward position of a head thereof.
In the prior art, the head of the cassette tape recorder is mounted by screws through a head base made of synthetic resin to a head plate which is moved in the record-playback operation. With the sliding movement of the head plate, the head is moved toward the travelling surface of the tape within the tape cassette. However, since the positioning of the forward position of the head is achieved by bringing the head plate into contact with a guide pin of the cassette case, it is necessary to position the head at a predetermined position with respect to the head plate. Therefore, in the prior art, the head base is precisely positioned on the head plate and thereafter, the head is precisely positioned on the head base. In addition, since the record-playback head is not a molded product of synthetic resin, it is necessary to position and mount the head on the head base using screws. A great amount of assembling work is thus unavoidable, and there is a certain limit to the mounting accuracy. Therefore, according to the prior art, the positioning of the head is unsatisfactory.